detroitmarchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Far Reach
Overview The land of the Wayward is vast and mostly uncharted. Most travelers to this region arrive at Cavalier's Watch, an outpost set up like a palisade set at the Southeastern tip of the Wayward looking out into the uncharted seas of the Krisick Depths. This is where most if not all adventures cut their teeth finding treasure and other problems to solve. The Cavaliers Watch is home to 5,000 people that make their living trying to survive the problems that persist in the outskirts of safety and protection of the armies that once marched across the lands. The adventures have stumbled across some issues, finished a few and need more information on others. One in particular is that of a elderly man that roams the land carrying a sword called "The Scapulae". He is know to the city of Cydan, the largest city in the land as the Great King, all the others know him as the Crimson Surgeon. The issue, he is to have died 7 millennia ago, and for some reason he has risen once again. The question now is, why? History The world is a massive continent that is 4,000 miles North to South and 2,800 Miles East to West. The continent is most open landscape with some pockets of settlements that give refuge to adventures if they pay attention to the customs and traditions. This part of the world has been at peace for 100 years now. Long enough for most of the humans to have grown up and seen only good fortune. It is the older races, the ones that live beyond the meager lifespan of humans to know that this good fortune is not what it was like. War was ever present at their doorstep, but it is only recently that the lands in the Wayward have seen peace. That is, until word started to spread that the beasts of the land have slowly started to show themselves, in great numbers, and now the four different armies have started to assemble, but for what reason? It is the job of the adventures to find out why. Factions/ Guilds The 6 Guilds of the Wayward 1.The Order of Truth 2. The Protectors 3. The Shadow 4. The Stars of Knowledge 5. The Chosen Elite 6. The Order of the Eye Locations Cavalier's Watch Entry point to the Wayward, a refuge from the dangers beyond the gates Icegate City of Goliaths to the Northeast of Cavalier's Watch Madorn City North and West of Cavalier's Watch Armoc A city that is cursed and all that were born there can not leave NPCs in Cavalier's Watch Remith Tearheart Dragonborn member of The Epoch (Fighter's Guild) Gilavor Hazelburn (Chauntea) Circle of the Moon Druid (The Deyaman Refuge) Erune the Defiler- (Deceased) Necromancer Warlock (Cthulhu) Areroneice Yenslar Human Life Cleric (Illmater) Jesnule Inkas Human Bard of Lore (Leira) Adzanian Velnar Human Wizard/Alchemist (The Stripped Ingredients) Avvara Iermas Human Fighter/Blacksmith (The Forged Steel) Threats The Three Families Delabotta Died in a raid on 27OCT18 Of 10 Adventures, 8 made it out alive, 2 fell never to return. Dryad previously residing in a grove to the east of Cavalier's Watch. Now at the Grove of the Ancients with a golden apple raising an army Zinamaris (deceased) drowned maiden of the Pits of Solek, rumored to be invading Cavalier's Watch soon Daesys (deceased) She controls a storm and the sea. She is accompanied by 6 warriors. The Three Who Fought The Dracolich: Crysanga Dawncracker - One of 'The Three Who Fought' Belion Darkshadow: One of 'The Three Who Fought'. Known as an enemy of Tiamat. Teralath Loweaver: One of the 'Three Who Fought'. A Raksasha, wants to be 'The Deathlord' The Crimson Surgeon The King of Cydan from 7000-years ago. Believed to be returned from the dead. Known as the Great King of Cydan The Yeti - Illroy (deceased) Beast terrorizing Icegate, seen to the east. He is rumored to be keeping a dragon at bay.Category:Overview